Sleeping Flower
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Dari semua orang yang berlalu-lalang, mengapa hanya kamu yang mau menolongku?.. Dari sekian banyak jerit dan tangisan hati ku, mengapa hanya kamu yang mampu mendengarnya?..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : OOC,AU,typo,weird?**

**Sleeping Flower**

**Part 1 : A Sleeping Girl**

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

**Aku tidak tahu, siapa aku, dan siapa dirimu..**

**Aku juga tidak tahu, apa masa lalu ku, dan apa yang terjadi dengan diri ku..**

**Namun, mengapa aku malah bertemu denganmu?**

**Yang aku tahu, hati ini telah memilihmu..**

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

**Naruto**

Suasana kedai All You Can Eat (AYCE) malam itu terlihat ramai. Para pekerja kedai terlihat mondar-mandir, menanyakan pesanan, mencatat pesanan, atau membawakan pesanan.

"Oii,Gaara,2 paket A untuk meja nomor 1 ya!" teriakku dari luar dapur. Sambil mengambil pesanan paket C di atas meja, aku melihat jempol Gaara teracung. Oke, maksudnya.

Sambil sedikit tergesa, aku berjalan melewati beberapa meja hingga akhirnya tiba di meja nomor 5. Aku meletakkan paket C di atas meja yang telah di duduki seorang pria yang cukup tua. "Silahkan paman. Selamat menikmati." ucapku ramah sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Seorang wanita terlihat mengacungkan tangannya. Kali ini, Sai, rekan kerjaku, beranjak menghampiri meja wanita itu. Pria itu tersenyum sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

Kali ini aku melirik ke meja sebelah kiri. Di sana, sahabat ku yang berambut seperti nanas, terlihat membawakan 2 botol air mineral ke meja nomor 8. _Name tag_ berwarna emas di dadanya bertuliskan : Shikamaru.

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Malam minggu selalu membuat kedai menjadi bertambah ramai. Yah, kau tahu lah. Ini, kan, hari di mana para pasangan saling melepas rindu, ehm. Bahkan, mungkin, itu juga hal yang di inginkan rekan-rekan sekerjanya. Cepat pulang, buat kencan sama pacar masing-masing. Aku terkikik.

Setelah beberapa jam, kedai terlihat cukup senggang. Maklum, sudah jam 9 malam. Ku lirik sahabat-sahabat ku yang mulai berganti pakaian.

"Oii,Naru. Hari ini aku pulang duluan ya. Biasa, mau jalan sama Ino." Pria berambut hitam yang bernama Sai itu terkikik. Sambil mengenakan jaket cokelatnya, pria itu melirik ke arah jamnya sebentar.

Aku tersenyum. "Ah, dasar kau. Ya sudah. Duluan saja sana! Sukses ya!"

Sai mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedai.

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang berjalan mendekati ku. Pria itu hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada ku. Aku tertawa.

"Hei, hei.. Kenapa kau berkedip-kedip seperti itu pada ku?" tanyaku sambil pura-pura memasang ekspresi jijik.

Shika tertawa. "Yah, kau tahu, minggu lalu Temari sudah marah-marah karena aku tak bisa menemaninya. Jadi, yah.. Aku pulang duluan ya, kedai ku serahkan padamu dan Gaara." Pria itu memukul lenganku pelan.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Ckck. Dasar Shika.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Berhasil mengajak Sakura pergi?" bisik pria itu lagi sambil berjalan melewati ku.

Aku terdiam, kemudian menatap punggung Shikamaru yang mulai menjauh. Sebelum tangan pria itu menarik pintu keluar, pria itu berbalik badan dan menatap ku. Ting! Lagi-lagi Shika mengedipkan matanya.

Aku tergelak. "Hei, awas kau! Ku adukan pada Temari!" teriakku sambil pura-pura mengeluarkan tinju ku.

Shika berjalan santai, kemudian melambaikan tangannya sampai bayangan pria itu menghilang.

Aku tersenyum pahit, kemudian menghela napas, pedih.. "Andai, aku tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Sakura mencintai ku. Aku takkan berlama-lama berada di kedai.." gumam ku sambil menatap langit-langit.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, Naruto! Aku menarik ujung-ujung bibirku, berusaha tersenyum.

Sambil mengambil sebuah _pitcher_ berisi jus Alpukat, aku menuangkannya ke dalam gelas ku. Glek.. Glek.. Cairan manis berwarna hijau itu terasa membasahi kerongkongan ku. Ah, segar!

Tepukan di bahu ku membuat ku terlonjak. Aku menepuk-nepuk dada ku. "Uhk,Uhuk!" Setelah merasa baikkan, aku menengok, dan mendapatkan pria berambut merah sedang menatap ku. Gaara. "Kau, tidak bermalam minggu?" tanyanya, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Buset, dia nggak nyadar apa aksinya barusan bisa saja membunuhku?

Aku tertawa lebar. "Gaara, kalau aku bermalam minggu, siapa yang akan menjaga kedai, he? Dan lagi, aku akan bermalam minggu dengan siapa? Dengan mu?" Aku tertawa lagi, seakan pertanyaan Gaara adalah pertanyaan paling lucu yang pernah aku dengar.

Gaara terdiam. Pria itu akhirnya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja, sama seperti ku. "Masih mengharapkan Sakura?" Pertanyaan itu mungkin singkat, namun, aku merasa seolah ada palu besar yang menghantam hatiku, sampai ke dalam-dalamnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul N, inisial untuk Naruto. Hadiah dari Sakura, untuk ulangtahun ku yang ke 17. Sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun aku tetap menyimpan kalung ini. Kalung ini terlalu berharga, karena Sakura lah yang memberikannya.

"Masih mengharapkan Sakura?" tanya Gaara lagi. Kali ini mata jade milik pria itu menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah menguliti ku. Aku tahu, Gaara juga tahu kalau sudah lama cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

Aku hanya menatap Gaara pedih. Sambil masih menggenggam kalung pemberian Sakura, aku menjawab lirih, "Selalu.."

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Aku merapatkan jaket ku. Sungguh, walaupun sekarang bukan musim dingin, namun udara malam ini begitu menusuk. Bahkan mungkin hingga ke tulang-tulang ku.

Aku menatap handphone ku, pukul 11 malam.

Setelah pelanggan terakhir berjalan pulang, Gaara pun bersiap untuk menutup toko.

Cling.. Cling..

Suara lonceng dari kunci milik Gaara terdengar nyaring di antara kesunyian yang mulai menyergap ku.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Bayangkan, Gaara yang selalu tampil cool dan cuek, menyimpan gantungan kunci berbentuk anak ayam yang berhiaskan sebuah lonceng besar. "Bunyinya seperti milik perempuan saja." canda ku.

Pria itu merenggut. "Berisik. Ini Temari yang memasangnya." gerutunya.

Aku tertawa lagi. Gaara menatapku tajam. Diam-atau-mati-kau-Naruto, mungkin begitu arti tatapannya. Aku menahan tawa ku dengan susah payah. Seketika, aku langsung menutup bibirku dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah ku berbarengan. Peace.

Gaara selesai menutup pintu kedai, aku melambaikan tangan ku sekilas, kemudian berbalik, beranjak untuk pulang ke penginapan ku.

"Naruto." panggil pria itu.

Aku menghentikan langkah ku, kemudian menengok. "Ya?"

Gaara menghembuskan napas. "Lupakan Sakura." ucapnya lagi.

Aku menatap Gaara pedih, kemudian, aku merasa dada ku bertambah sesak. Mengapa?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sahabat ku terluka." tambahnya lagi, tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tersenyum getir. Aku tahu, semua sahabat-sahabat ku sangat peduli pada ku, walau kadang mereka terlihat cuek. Namun, aku tahu, mereka mengkhawatirkan diri ku.

"Aku pulang dulu.." Gaara menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Kemudian, tanpa kata-kata lainnya, pria itu berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Rumah kami memang tak searah. Gaara ke Utara, aku ke Selatan.

Aku menatap punggung Gaara yang mulai menjauh. Sama seperti aku menatap punggung teman-teman ku yang pergi menjauh.

"Kalau aku tahu caranya, aku juga ingin melupakannya, Gaara.." gumam ku pahit.

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Drrrttt.. Drrrrtttt..

Aku mengeluarkan handphone ku dari saku celana. Hp Nokia berlayar kuning itu terlihat berkedip-kedip. Aku membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana : Ibu.

Tumben Ibu telepon malam-malam begini?

Aku menguap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol berwarna hijau yang mulai pudar. "Iya, Ibu?"

"Nak, Ibu mengganggu tidur mu ya?" tanyanya dengan suara khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. Kemudian, aku merutuk. Ibu kan tidak bisa melihat gerakkan ku. "Tidak Bu, aku baru saja pulang. Hari ini banyak sekali pelanggan, jadi aku bekerja lebih malam."

Ibu terdiam sejenak. "Bu?" tanya ku.

"Ibu.. Ibu kangen sama kamu nak.. Kamu sudah makan kan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku berhenti berjalan. "Aku juga kangen banget sama Ibu.. Aku sudah makan kok Bu.." balas ku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ah, sudah berapa tahun ya, aku tidak pulang ke kampung?

Ibu menghela napas. "Bohong. Anak Ibu pasti belum makan." ucapnya sedih.

Aku terdiam. Yah, Ibu memang tak pernah bisa di bohongi. Aku memang belum makan, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sakura.

"Kamu belajar yang baik ya nak. Ayah dan Ibu juga sedang mengusahakan peternakan sapi kita. Kamu jadi anak baik ya nak.. Jaga kondisi kamu.. Ya? Ingat, nanti langsung makan, lho.."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan langkah ku. "Ibu, Ibu tenang saja. Anakmu ini, tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Ya, aku janji. Nanti pulang, aku langsung makan.."

Ibu tertawa. "Baiklah. Ibu tenang sekarang. Ibu tidur dulu ya? Selamat malam, jeruk ku.."

Aku merajuk, kemudian memajukan bibir ku. "Ibu.. Selalu deh.. Memanggil seperti itu.." Ah. Ibu selalu saja bisa membuat ku terlihat seperti anak-anak saat bersamanya.

Sekali lagi Ibu tertawa, kemudian mematikan teleponnya. Yah, mereka memang tidak bisa mengobrol terlalu lama. Selain karena biayanya yang mahal, jaringannya pun kadang bermasalah.

Aku memasukkan handphone ku ke dalam saku, kemudian melanjutkan langkah ku, sambil tersenyum.

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Gelap. Jalanan ini gelap. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak menyukai gelap. Namun apa boleh buat, pekerjaanku memaksaku untuk terbiasa beradaptasi dengannya.

Sambil berjalan, aku menendang-nendang batu yang menghalangi jalanku. Yah, menendang-nendang sesuatu adalah kebiasaan ku jika aku merasa kesal, atau marah.

Aku menatap lampu-lampu yang berpendar redup di kiri dan kanan ku. Perkataan sahabat-sahabat ku kini mulai bermunculan, kemudian berganti dengan senyum hangat milik Sakura. Ah, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan gadis yang aku cintai?

Dua ekor kucing berwarna putih dan hitam melintas. Mereka terlihat berjalan beriringan. Sesekali, ekor si kucing putih menyenggol ekor si kucing hitam. Astaga. Bahkan kucing-kucing itu pun terlihat saling mencintai dan bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin?

Kali ini aku menendang batu dengan lebih keras. Meluapkan kekesalan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku. Sial, sial, siallll.. Kenapa aku tak bisa membuat Sakura berpaling pada ku, sih?

TAK!

Aku mengangkat kaki kanan ku. "Aw, aw, awwww.." ringisku sambil berjingkat-jingkat. Batu sial, rutukku. Aku mengangkat kepala ku, kemudian terbelalak. Astaga. Batu yang baru saja ku tendang menumpahkan beberapa sampah yang tadinya tersimpan rapi di dalam plastik sampah.

Sambil masih sedikit meringis, aku berjalan mendekati plastik sampah, bermaksud untuk membetulkan posisinya. Bagaimanapun, aku bukanlah pria yang tak bertanggung jawab. Walau bukan dari keluarga kaya raya, namun Ibu dan Ayah selalu mengajarkan ku untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ku perbuat.

Aku menengok ke kiri dan kanan ku. Sip, tidak ada yang melihat. Sambil memasukkan beberapa sampah plastik ke dalamnya, aku menatap sesuatu yang terlihat putih dan berbentuk seperti tangan menutupi beberapa plastik. He? Tangan?

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Tangan?, ulangku lagi. Seketika bulu roma ku bergidik.

Aku menelusuri tangan itu hingga mendapati beberapa plastik sampah menutupi sebagian tangannya. Aku nyaris mengeluarkan bola mata ku. Siapa yang membuang mayat manusia di tempat ini?

Karena penasaran, aku menyingkirkan beberapa plastik yang terlihat seperti menimbun sesuatu. Ketika aku menyingkirkan sebuah kantung, mata ku menatap sebuah wajah manusia. Perempuan.

Aku memekik. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat sekali. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya membiru, dan nafasnya terlihat begitu lemah. Nafas? Gadis ini masih bernafas?

Aku menempelkan telunjukku di depan hidungnya. Ada udara. Tapi sangat.. Sangat.. Lemah. Aku menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Dingin sekali. Tapi lembut..

Aku kembali menyingkirkan sampah-sampah yang lainnya. Aku melihat, sekujur tubuh gadis ini di lilit perban. Banyak sekali. Namun masih terlalu tipis untuk menghangatkan tubuh gadis ini.

Aku terlonjak,kemudian berjalan mundur ke belakang. Tidak.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa!

Aku berdiri, kemudian berusaha berjalan menjauh. Pasti.. Pasti akan ada orang lain yang akan menolongnya..

Aku menutup mata ku, kemudian menggeleng. Jangan Naruto.. Jangan.. Bisa saja gadis ini berpura-pura kan? Bisa saja dia ini penjahat, atau mungkin perampok.. Atau mungkin..

Aku melirik ke arah gadis itu lagi. Tolong.. Nggak.. Tolong.. Nggak.. Nggak! Tapi.. Masa gadis dengan wajah sepolos itu sedang berpura-pura?

Jangan Naruto.. Jangan..

Pikiran dan hati nurani ku saling berdebat. Otakku menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya,namun.. Setitik rasa khawatir menyusup ke dalam hatiku. Bagaimana kalau gadis ini benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan?

Aku menutup mataku kuat-kuat. Ashh..

"Sialll.." desis ku.

Sambil berbalik, aku akhirnya melepaskan jaketku dan mengenakannya pada gadis itu. Berusaha menghangatkannya. Dengan cepat, aku menggendong gadis itu ke dalam pelukan ku. Ringannya.. Tubuh gadis ini sangat ringan, astaga.

Setelah mengambil napas dan ancang-ancang, aku berlari sekuat-kuatnya. Ku dekap gadis itu dengan erat, mencegahnya terjatuh dari pelukan ku.

"Bertahanlah, gadis kecil.." gumamku khawatir di sela-sela kekalutan ku.

Tanpa Naruto sadari,sebuah siluet cahaya lampu memantul dari sebuah kalung perak milik gadis itu.

Kalung itu bertuliskan,'Hinata'.

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Terinspirasi dari sebuah animeeee.. :'3v

Mind to RnR?


End file.
